


Spend Your Lives In Sin And Misery

by NidoranDuran



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Double Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face Slapping, Humiliation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Clueless and fresh off the boat in Republic City, Korra tries to solve her money woes, and gets taken in by a high class brothel with very cruel clients. Anonymous commission.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Spend Your Lives In Sin And Misery

Korra looked down at her new clothes in utter dismay, full of emotions she wished she knew how to express. A black and white-trimmed maid outfit that her ample chest threatened to fall out of at any second, with criss-crossing strings to give the illusion of a corset but without the tightening. The skirt was too short and she felt like a single step would grant peeks at her ass, and deprived of panties, there was no way to hide it, and the white stockings she wore only drew further attention to her brown skin when exposed. The studded collar around her neck did nothing make her feel dignified, and the effort put into fluffing up her ponytail to make it bigger and applying make-up to pinken her cheeks and paint her lips ruby red all left her reeling.

This was culture shock of the highest order. Korra had been in Republic City not even a day yet and already been completely waylaid by surprises and harsh realizations about where she was. IN particular, the idea of money and having a job threw her as someone who had spent her time not only in a much more communal space among the water tribes, but sheltered within that space. It left her vulnerable to a man who was happy to offer her a job, a man with a sleazy air about him, but one that Korra missed entirely as she took him up on the chance to make 'real money, fast'.

The man ran one of Republic City's nicest brothels. Nice only in the appearance; it was owned by a gang and served a more depraved crowd than any other establishment, a place for rich perverts to have their fill. As she emerged from the curtain, burning with shame, she was full of second thoughts and frustrations, but she had a contract shoved in her face the second she stepped out. The man stood waiting for her, a piece of paper and a pen jammed forward with imposing and demanding swiftness. "Sign this and you'll get to work," he said.

"I don't think I want to do this," she said. "I should g--"

"Sign it," he said again, harder this time, shoving the pen into her hand. "You're a confused girl with nowhere to go. I found you stumbling around with no clue what you were doing and pissing off businesses; you need money. I've got money. Sign the paper and get this over with. Remember, no bending on the customers, or you’re in deep, deep shit."

Korra may not have had any idea what life in the city was like, but she did understand sex. Its gravity, its pressures. And yet, she was desperate for money and direction, and if she could deal with a little bit now and save herself problems later... It wasn't her proudest moment, but Korra walked over to the man's desk to sign the paper, and as she bent forward, he jammed his cock into her, starting her one-day shift in this establishment off on a wicked note that she felt wasn't going to be the last of her woes today.  
*************************  
The first man up to serve her made clear a singular idea. "I don't like it when whores talk." A ball gag stuffed into her mouth kept Korra silent as her wrists were strung up into cuffs dangling from the ceiling, her hips tugged back out against the lap of a man who proceeded to ram his way right into her from behind. She shrieked out in dismay and fierce panic, whining into the gag as his cock forced its way into her, deep thrusts catching her horribly off her balance and without any preparation for just how overbearing and infuriating these sensations were going to feel. She didn't want any of this, but the sensations hit her with absolutely no concern for that fact as she shook under the force of what he did.

Chained up and rendered helpless, Korra felt stripped of all power as she told herself through each thrust that this was all for a purpose. She winced under the confusing swells of heat and sensation that kept bearing down upon her, and she wished for sense and for reason to shine through where there seemed to be simply none at all. The man's thick cock was punishing and harsh as it filled her, subjecting her to a more senseless and dizzy plunge than she was ready for. Everything Korra experienced was demanding that she back down and give in, and every sound of frustrated panic she let out was muffled by her gag, keeping her longer in this man's clutches.

"A good maid like you who knows how to keep her mouth shut and how to take a dick would make for a great wife," he the man growled into her ear, groping her chest through the maid costume. "Wish I could get rid of mine and replace her." The words shook Korra, those last ones in particular shining a light on a dark side that had her full of questions. Questions she couldn’t ask with the gag in her mouth. Questions she didn't really think she wanted answers to as the throbbing, sickening realizations that he was a married man paying to have sex with and insult other women washed over her, made her body tremble in dismay and in frantic, horrid panic.

Being reduced to nothing but a hole and some tits to grab at was not the proudest moment of Korra's life, and she shook in utter terror as she continued to take these thrusts. There wasn't anything she could do to stop this from overwhelming her; the pleasures were there. Senseless. Overbearing. It wasn’t with excitement or with even a shred of joy that she came; the fact her body responded to this treatment with a crash of pleasure honestly sickened her. But it was there, made her tremble as she got filled with this man's cum and he held his way firm inside her, balls deep and pumping shot after shot of creamy jizz into her. Korra held strong, but this was a mistake.  
****************************  
"What kind of fancy whore doesn't know how to deepthroat a man?"

In more ways than she could bear, Korra discovered that her next client up was in so many ways worse than her last. He held tightly onto her hair, delighting in pulling it even as he forced her head down his lap and made him throat her cock, ignoring the way Korra coked and struggled, pleading for help as her hands pressed against his thighs and she did everything she could to try and push away from him. He laughed it off, and every miserable second of the mockery and the roughness he imposed upon her was driving Korra deeper into the questioning worry and haze of being pushed further out of sync with her thoughts.

Drool bubbled around her lips, and her struggles grew messier and louder in ways that had her begging for sense and for some reason to think she could keep dealing with this mistreatment, even as she fell deeper into a confused tangle of hunger and worry that prevented her from thinking clearly. She had no sense left in her head, no clarity, no reason. Just the confused, miserable sensation of being driven deeper into something so compromising and panicked that she couldn't bear it. Korra took on her first ever throatfucking knowing she was not made for anything like this, but also knowing that the man paying to dominate her mouth didn't give any kind of a care about such matters.

The lack of air helped Korra learn things about rough sex and about what some men liked that she would have been better not knowing, head dizzy as she sucked on the cock cramming down her throat, reluctant and panicked but not able to do anything about this, just taking on these awful treatments as her head buzzed and she fell into a state of fierce confusion. Everything inside of her screamed for the terror creeping through her, for a desire to be let free and pull back from what was being done to her, but the thrusts only quickened, battering the back of her throat, making her choke harder, gagging her and subjecting her to so much raw, senseless mistreatment that she felt like she was going to pass out.

It was the worst of all words, bearing down with brutality and panic upon the poor girl as she was taken rougher, quicker, until finally the man was done with her, groaning and thrashing about, holding her all the way down his cock as he came down her gullet. Every spasm of his cock triggered one down her throat, and she was forced to take his load directly into her stomach as she went limp in helpless acceptance, wishing she was stronger, better, more capable of fighting against what was finally tearing through her. As the cock drew back, she coughed and shook, looking up at the merciless man who looked down on her and even cockslapped her for good measure.

Pressure-driven tears ran down her cheeks as she convulsed and sucked hazy breaths down, hoping desperately for sense even as she burned with the utter misery of being pushed so hard into the deep end.  
********************************  
After a few more awful clients who kept roughing her up and fucking her harder than the last, a pair of brothers saw her. Middle aged brothers with ratty faces who sandwiched her between their bodies on the bed, Korra hissing and writhing in agony as not only did her pussy take another thrashing, but her ass was filled with the brutal stroke of a hard cock, deflowered and pounded into without restraint. There was nothing she could do to prepare herself for how this felt, for the misery and the shame of getting taken with disdainful vigor. "Can you please slow down?" she asked, body sore and in need of rest she wasn't getting no matter how much she asked for it. Korra's body was strong, but he had been mistreated through and through, left simply unable to clear her head now and express anything to save herself the raw indignity of getting pounded stupid.

"I love it when the whores beg!" the brother in her ass cackled, slapping at her full, taut cheeks as he rushed on harder. He got his other hand to the base of her ponytail, pulling harshly, making Korra tremble and shriek under the sudden flare of more abuse, more savagery. Pain became a potent threat, a weapon used against her that had Kora trembling, learning just how deep the misery and the shame could go as she was pushed harder on into the confused and desperate mistreatment she wished would just stop.

Bringing his hand across her cheek, the man who kept Korra riding his cock as he drilled her pussy was just as harsh. "We're going to do whatever we want to you. We own you for an hour, bitch." The roughness didn't help, and it continued breaking down the spirit of a woman who had set foot in Republic City with a strong will and a mission. She felt weak here, whining, shivering, taking the brutal thrusts of men who delighted in disrespecting and mistreating her, their thrusts into her holes only adding up to more and more misery and shame, pain that throbbed across her body with each twisting second of heat. The low emotional state she found herself in was so demoralizing that it stripped away her grasp on her own power, lacking in faith and self-confidence.

Rolling over and accepting being treated like this was unbecoming of the Avatar. Awful of her. Shifting and squirming while a pair of brothers violated her deep and hard and with merciless disdain for her dignity, Korra found herself steeped in worry that she wouldn't be strong enough, that she didn't deserve to fight this. It buried her under a shame and a pressure built on wearing her down, as she took these thrusts, as her body shook and she was sentenced to rougher, harsher treatments, a hopeless grounding that forced her to confront the reality of just how fucked she was, taking the dicks rougher and wishing she had the strength to pull away from everything that tore her down and forced her ever deeper. Shame was a powerful motivator, reinforcing everything she didn't want to confront and keeping her deep under the misery to ensue.

The thrusts got rougher and the slaps bore down across her ass and across her face with brutal intent, forcing her to confront the wicked shame of sinking deeper, deeper, falling through her thoughts and learning the hard way what abject misery awaited her. It was so much, and the burden grew worse as she kept getting fucked, as they mocked her, called her a whore, made her feel low and helpless and like nothing would save her from these depths of shame.

Korra didn't like it, but her body did. At least, that was how it felt as another orgasm surged across her, as she howled out in frantic confusion and shame, burning with a sensation of misery and heat too wicked and vile to be able to resist. She wanted clarity, but instead she received the burning burden of shame and frustration, as the men came inside her and the trembling, disgraced Avatar hung her head low, whimpering, trembling. Wishing for this to all stop, but Korra would not be so lucky as to find a way out.  
*****************************  
After eight hours of being rented by men, fucked mercilessly and without any respect, she stumbled dizzily into the office of the man who had coerced her into this. "I'd like my money now," she said, undoing the collar around her neck and dropping it to the floor. She was limp, dejected, arms weak at her sides and a shivering sense of browbeaten submission keeping her from wrecking the office and punching his face in as she perhaps should have done. Korra didn't really have any fight left in her, and she wasn't strong enough now to pretend she did. "We're done."

"We're not done at all," the man said, leaning back in his chair and fishing for his pants. "First, you can come over here and drool on my dick again." He presented his cock to Korra, who was at the verge of tears as she stumbled forward, wondering what to say and how to deal with another wild swell of disrespect. She wanted to be strong, but she knew what strength was here. Knew what she'd get if she tried to speak up about her problems and defend herself. She didn't have a shred of faith left in her, and as she looked at his cock, she felt she had to resign herself to it. She stepped forward and sank to her knees, grasping his shaft and pushing her mouth down onto it. The sucking was limp, weak, a show of utter carelessness and reluctance that saw her resigned to her fate, knowing she didn't have a damn choice but that she had to do it.

Loud slurping noises filled the air, and Korra's messy treatment was the soundtrack to her own miserable surrender. She succumbed hard for lack of any hope of pulling away, mouth working along the dick with the misery and the shame of something truly fierce. Her head moved without much care, automatic and firm. She didn't go lazily about it; less effort she put in, the longer she'd spend miserably slurping on this man's dick, and that was a fate she wanted absolutely no part of, doing her best to keep up with these hopeless motions. She had to try. Had to do her best.

"Now, while you're sucking, we can talk about contracts. You just signed on to work for one year at my whorehouse, and when you're out, you'll get paid." Korra tried to jerk up and argue the point, but his hand was ready; he knew all too well how a woman would react to this, and he shoved her right back down his cock again, forced his way down her throat. His other hand reached for a bulkier collar with a complex metal latch and slapped it around her throat. A slight pin prick made her wince. "This hits on a pressure point that will prevent you from bending to get out of it, either. I've never seen an exotic water tribe whore as appealing as you, and I want to keep you as long as I can. So, we'll see after a year if you want to leave, or if I can't find ways to keep you here.'

Korra struggled, sputtered, and at the moment she finally wanted to strike, her will meant nothing. Anger could have fueled her emotions, but she was now being suppressed, her bending blocked by the collar. She reached for it to try and get it off, but the complicated, interlaced metal locking made that impossible, her fury rising as he started to thrust up into her mouth from below, pounding greedily into Korra and subjecting her to the worst shames imaginable. She drooled on his cock as her body tightened, but struggle would do nothing for her; Korra was finally going to learn the shameful, awful place she now occupied, and nothing would spare her the raw indignity of getting her throat ruined by her new boss.

By her new owner.

With hoarse and shameless laughter, he kept up his pace, blowing his load down her throat and yelling, "I own you now! I own you, and I'm going to make a fortune off letting men come abuse some muscular Antarctic tramp. I can doll you up a little and let them ruin you, but there's no mistaking that you were a strong woman, and when you whimper and whine while they fuck you, they'll get to feel like they're the ones who broke you. I'm going to be rich!"

He threw Korra out of his office on that awful note, hollering for one of the bouncers to show her to her new sleeping quarters, and with nobody accompanying her to let anyone know where she was, Korra really was going to remain in this brothel prison for an entire, miserable year.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
